Computeropolis 3
Computeropolis 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It is the third installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, and the sequel to 2007's Computeropolis 2. It is also the first in the series to be released in 3D. The film was directed by Mike Moon (in his directorial debut), co-directed by Ash Brannon, and written by Joe Stillman, with Geo G. and Audel LaRoque serving as executive producers. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Dan Fogler, Eddie Izzard, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Jon Lovitz and Jennifer Tilly reprise their previous roles, with William Shatner returning as Frank from Computeropolis (2004). They are joined by Christopher Plummer, Jane Lynch, Danny McBride, Will Forte, Dakota Fanning, Will Shadley, Freddie Highmore, Brad Garrett, Sofía Vergara and Nathan Lane. In the film, Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Travis, and the rest of the gang face off against Jeff Bick, a ruthless nemesis of Peri who tries to pull a "global warming" on the Internet for good. In order to stop Jeff, Peri recruits his old friends from school. Meanwhile, Vinna meets her long-lost parents Amy and Hank, who abandoned their daughter to find a new life. Computeropolis 3 held its world premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010, and was released in the United States on March 5, 2010 by Universal Pictures. It received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $383 million worldwide, making it the lowest-grossing installment of the Computeropolis franchise. The film is scheduled to be followed by a fourth installment titled Computeropolis: The Deep Web on March 2, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz *Christopher Plummer as Jeff Bick *Jane Lynch as Amy Binz *Danny McBride as Hank Binz *Dan Fogler as Travis *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned and Paul *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Dakota Fanning as Rachel *Will Shadley as Mark *Freddie Highmore as Eli *Brad Garrett as Big Dusty *Sofía Vergara as Tina *Nathan Lane as Otis *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *William Shatner as Frank *Kelsey Grammer reprises his role as King Trojan from the first film, appearing in Peri's hallucinations. *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Max Neuwirth as Young Peri *Mike Moon as Joe *Ash Brannon as Alex *Michael Wildshill as Ponk *John Carnochan as Tuck Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Lori Alan *Dee Bradley Baker *Chris Patton *Susanne Blakeslee *Audel LaRoque *Hynden Walch *Jess Harnell *Bob Bergen *Jason Liebrecht *Gary Hall *Phil LaMarr *Bill Farmer *Lisa Bradley *Ariel Winter *André Sogliuzzo *Greg Berg *Fred Tatasciore *Scott McCord *Corey Burton *John Cygan *Kath Soucie *Luci Christian *Danny Mann *Jason Marsden *Mona Marshall *Bryce Papenbrook *Jeremy Shada *Laraine Newman *Melissa Disney *John DiMaggio *James Kevin Ward *Tom Kane *Yuri Lowenthal *Michael Gough Production Following the success of Computeropolis 2, a third Computeropolis movie was announced in July 2007 by Gingo Animation CEO Geo G.: "Computeropolis is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story." Joe Stillman, previously known for co-writing another Gingo film, M.I.S.S.I.O.N. (2005), as well as DreamWorks' Shrek (2001) and TriStar's Planet 51 (2009), was asked to write the script for the third film, due to his prior work writing for Gingo's M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. According to writer Joe Stillman, who came up with an idea for the third film, Computeropolis 3 is said to be a homage, and a parody of, disaster films such as Twister, Independence Day, Deep Impact, Armageddon, The Core, The Day After Tomorrow, Knowing and 2012, as the film's plot suggests. "When you see our heroes escape from the doomsday internet thing," said Stillman, "they're trying to find a way to stop the global warming online. I first had an idea of the characters escaping the doomsday chaos when the movie was in early development back in the day, so we've decided to make this story up of how Peri and his gang try to find someone who is rapidly controlling the internet." Unlike the first two films, the film was not directed by Audel LaRoque due to his occupation with Quest (2013). LaRoque was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every four months on the state of the film. Computeropolis 3 was instead directed by Mike Moon, one of the developers and the co-producer for the first three seasons of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and co-directed by Ash Brannon, a story artist on the first two films. Release Computeropolis 3 premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010. The American release followed on March 5, 2010. The film was also converted to the IMAX format. Home media Computeropolis 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 3, 2011. Reception Critical reception Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 43% based on 174 reviews; the average rating is 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Computeropolis 3 may still have the usual comedy that lives up to the previous two classics, but lacks the charm by throwing recycled ideas and pop culture references and trying to mimic disaster films of the likes of 2012." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 57 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Soundtrack The film was composed by John Debney. The soundtrack was released on February 27, 2010 by Interscope Records. It is the only film in the series not to be co-composed by Heitor Pereira, who did not return for the third film due to dropping out of the film because of his work on Despicable Me. Jesse McCartney, the voice of Peri Dazz, recorded a song titled "Let's Get Technical" for the film's end credits. Video games Coming soon! Comic book A comic book based on the film and titled Computeropolis Prequel: Time Before Time was released on March 1, 2010, by Ape Entertainment. Sequel Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Films directed by Mike Moon Category:Films directed by Ash Brannon Category:Computeropolis 3 Category:Computeropolis